Princess of Thieves
by everfaraway
Summary: Another thief from Duke's past has appeared, but this one holds a higher status & claims he murdered her father. Are the accusations true or not. Has Duke's past come back to bite him in the ass?
1. Chapter 1

Princess of Thieves

_**Author: Yes, I do love Duke and the Brotherhood. I promise that I have every plan to write up a back story for my Brotherhood of the Blade series. I own Briana, Kit and Ryann. I however don't own the Mighty Ducks or the Brotherhood. Bit of language**_

"It's warm here, how strange." a soft voice whispered. The figure the voice belonged to turned it's head as the sounds of a fight rose into the night air. Like a leaf on the wind, the figure slipped away to investigate.

"Back off!" Mallory said, kicking Chameleon in the ribs. The shape shifting Sorien fell back, shifting as he did into a body builder. "Shit." she whispered. A black blur dove past her and landed on Chameleon. Ryann dug her claws into the Sorien as he attempted to bat her away.

"Now Mallory!" she shouted over her shoulder. Mallory pulled out her puck blaster and fired a couple of shots off. The Sorien fell to one knee as they hit.

Wildwing engaged his shield as the Hunter Drones shot at him and his brother. "Ya alright bro?" Nosedive asked from behind him.

"Fine." he said, though he could feel blood under his armor. He had taken a hard shot from Siege earlier in the evening that had scraped up his shoulder and possibly dislocated it. Dive leaned around his brother to shoot off some pucks at the drones. Several fell, leaving only a handful left standing.

"Come on ya over stuffed turkey." Siege growled. Grin rammed his shoulder into the Sorien's chest, not needing to be told twice. Siege grunted and immediately regretted insulting the burly duck. Both were extremely muscular but the duck often proved to be the more powerful of the two. The Sorien hit the ground hard and left a pronounced dent.

Kit racked her claws through Wraith's robe as Duke swung his sword to counter the Sorien Mage's staff. The mage pushed trying to force the duck past but the ex-leader of the Brotherhood of Blade managed to hold his own. Behind them Kit's tail twitched as she swipped at Wraith's feet, tripping him. The Sorien mage fell onto his back. Duke shoved the tip of his saber againest his throat while Kit stood guard over the staff that lay nearby. She sniffed the skull on the top of it before hissing angerly. "Kit." Duke warned.

Tanya paused as the sounds of battle decreased quickly. It was obvious that her team mates had gained the upperhand over the Sorien. Turning back to the console she was working on, the feathers on the back of her neck prickled and rose. A shadow fell over her just before she was grabbed from behind.

Kit's ear perked up as she heard a cry of shock and her back arched. Duke looked over his shoulder as his lover hissed loudly. Nosedive turned as the last Hunter Drone fell; Wildwing cringed and followed his gaze. Mallory, Ryann and Grin all looked up in shock. Dragonus was holding Tanya in the air by the collar of her shirt. "Let me go!" she shouted, trying to free herself. Kit leapt forward, yowling angerly. Over the time that Kit had been on the team, she and Tanya had become very close friends.

"For your team mate's sake I don't suggest it feline." Dragonus told her, digging his claws in Tanya's neck. The blonde female whimpered as she struggled not cry out. Suddenly two daggers embedded themselves in Dragonus's wrist. The Sorien roared in pain at a second pair dug into his shoulder, forcing him to release Tanya.

"You are a coward."

All heads turned towards the cloaked figure that stepped out of the shadows and tossed the hood back. The cloak was midnight black but the shirt and pants underneath were sapphire blue.

"Holy crap it's a girl." Nosedive said. The young female duck was beautiful with dark tan feathers, ash blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She held her beak high and regarded the Sorien with narrowed eyes.

"It's the princess." Kit whispered, eyes wide in shock. The feline took a step forward just before the Sorien dove. The new arrival moved easily to the side and pulled out a saber, slicing at Dragonus' back. He snarled briefly before disappearing in a glow of light.

Duke watched as the female duck approached Tanya and knealt in front of her. The blonde looked up at her in surprise.

"Are you alright?" the younger asked.

"Yeah thanks." Tanya stuttered. Both rose to their feet and the young woman turned to Duke and Kit.

The feline purred loudly and whispered, "Briana."

Briana narrowed her eyes at Duke and growled, "Murderer." He blinked several times in shock. "You're the reason my father is dead. You killed him!" she snapped. Kit's back arched and Ryann hissed angerly.

"I didn't kill your father." Duke said.

"Liar!" she screamed. The black duck moved behind the young duck. Her dark eyes met Duke's.

"Ryann bring her." he whispered. Ryann nodded and pressed a pressure point in Briana's neck.

"Forgive me princess but I do as my master commands." she murmured as she fell unconcious into her arms.

_**Author: R&R. No flames. If you don't reconize Kit or Ryann go read Golden Feline & Shadowed Apprentice.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Pained Hearts

_**Author: I do adore Duke & the once mentioned Brotherhood of the Blade. Which I don't own btw. Although: Kit, Ryann, Mac & Briana r mine. R&R plz.**_

"Duke, love?" Duke blinked up at Kit. She was half-on half-off the back of the couch, with a paw resting on his arm.

"Wasn't just a bad dream was it?" he asked. Kit shook her head solemnly. He groaned and sat up so that they were eye to eye. "What are we gonna do Kit?" he muttered.

"We'll figure it out Duke." she told him. Her head slipped under his beak as a purr rumbled through her frame. He only wished she was right.

Briana blinked and looked around. Her head throbbed but aside from that she seemed unharmed.

"So your finally awake." She turned her head slowly and saw a dark figure standing at the foot of her bed.

"Ryann?" she asked quietly.

"Yes princess. I'm here on command from my master to make sure no harm came to while you slept." Ryann told her. Briana shifted and noted a clanking sound above her head. Looking up she saw handcuffs that were holding her hands above her head.

"I am a thief Ryann much like you." she told her.

"And you were searched for any lockpicks and the ones that were found were removed from the room." she said.

"Why am I being held like this!" she snapped.

"You're not in your right mind princess." Ryann explained.

"I'm not a prisoner! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Forgive me but I can't do that." she said, retreating quietly.

Ryann walked into the Rec Room slowly, head down.

"Is she awake?" Kit asked.

"Yes and still very angry." she admited softly. Duke rested his head in his hands sadly.

"It doesn't make sense, why would she say I'm the reason her father's dead?" he asked.

"When you're very young and upset like she is you can very easily be munipulated." Ryann told him.

The grey duck looked at his jet black companion and whispered, "Speaking from experience?"

"Unfortunately yes." she admited.

"Who's her dad?" Nosedive asked.

"Her father was Mac Mallardson. He ran the Brotherhood of the Blade before I took over when he died." Duke said.

"Did you kill him?" Mallory asked.

Duke got up and snapped, "No I didn't kill him damnit, he was practicely my father! He took me in when I had nowhere else to go and taught me everything I knew! I owe him my life, my last job and my marriage!"

Kit stepped in front of him and said, "Mac found me when I was young and very much feral. Others in the Brotherhood wanted to make me a pet or worse, but Mac allowed me freedom. Once I had calmed down, he introduced me to Duke and it was love at first sight. He was a good drake who was brutally murdered when all those who loved him needed him the most. Duke was just coming out of his training, I was expecting and his daughter was still young."

"You had a kid?" Dive asked.

"Kit." Duke muttered.

"A litter actually or I should have. When I found out that Mac was dead and Duke was injured, I miscarried the kittens." she whispered.

"How many?" Tanya asked.

"Three. Two boys and a girl." the feline breathed. The team were all extremely close to tears. Duke pulled his wife to his chest and held her tightly.

Mallory stepped forwards and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm don't have an excuse for my actions or what I said." Kit glared over her shoulder at the red head.

Duke looked at her and whispered, "Beat it Mal." Mallory turned and left the room.

Briana shut her eyes againest the brutually bright light as the door slid open. A slender red head, about her height, walked in.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Mallory. I'm a friend of Duke and Kit's. Although we're not on good terms right now." she admited.

Briana cocked an eyebrow and asked, "How so?"

"I think I insulted them both really badly." she whispered.

"That murder deserved it." she scoffed.

"He didn't murder your dad. He and Kit loved him alot. I don't think either of them would have hurt your dad for any amount of money." Mal told her.

"He's got a surface raised on his side, that's pitiful." the restrained thief growled. Mallory narrowed her eyes and stormed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Dancer

_**Author: Thanks so much for the reviews so far. And thanks to **_

_**Nosedivefan01 for the patience. This is for you, sorry for making you **_

_**wait so long. I own everyone but the Wing, Dive, Mal, Duke, Tanya & Grin.**_

Ryann sat on the back of the couch watching Duke and Kit silently. Her master had retreated to one of the darker corners of the Rec. Room. His wife was crouched beside him, sobbing quietly. Slowly she slid off the couch and went to them. "What Ryann?" Duke asked. She retreated a few steps to the edge of the shadows; there was a rage in his eyes that she didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

"I wanted to know if there is anything I can do." she said.

"You can leave before you bring more trouble down on us." Kit hissed. Ryann avoided her eyes, glancing slowly at Duke instead.

"What would you have me do?" she whispered.

The dark grey duck regarded her for a moment before whispering, "Get information from her."

The feathers on the back of Ryann's neck tingled and she asked, "What kind of information?"

"Find out who's been lieing to her." he growled.

Kit watched as the jet black duck disappeared into the light again.

"You gave her permission to do exactly what the council forbade." she muttered.

"I know." Duke said.

She looked at him and asked, "Then why?"

"I've seen her use this talent once before. After Skylar's older brother tried to kill us shortly after I found her." he muttered.

"He was being controled by one of the assassins from the Silver Falcon wasn't he?" she asked.

"More or less. But the assassin was somehow keeping everyone from knowing that he was controling him, so everyone thought he was either innocent or insane. She knew he was guilty and used her talent to force the truth from him. It broke whatever spell the assassin was using to keep himself safe so she could trace it back to him." he told her.

"Did they ever find the bastard?" she muttered.

"Find yes, catch no. I talked to Dagger a week later and she said he just barely managed to slip away from her group. She got a good look at him and even managed to mark him before he disappeared." he said.

"Mark him how?"

"She slashed his face from the corner of his eye to his jaw line with Lika. The wound will heal but the scar will never fade." Duke chuckled.

Briana craned her neck to look towards the door as it opened. Shadows flowed into the room, blocking out the light from the hall.

"Come to visit me in my own personal hell have you Shadowdancer? Or have you been sent to make it worse?" she asked.

"I've come to find out who has been lieing to you." Ryann whispered.

The younger of the two stared at her and growled, "You've been forbidden." "By the council, not my master." she said. '

"The council is over Duke's head. They could have you killed or banished for what you're about to do." Briana reminded her.

"The council isn't here and the only ones I answer to are my master and his mate." she hissed. Briana stared as the shadows in the room began to surround the bed and converge.

"No! I order you to stop this!" she shrieked in a voice not her own. The shadows hesitated at the command.

The flecks of red near Ryann's pupils flowed out to completely encompass her iris' and she whispered, "So much trouble for my master." With that the shadows filled the room from wall to wall.

Kit's ears twitched and she got up.

"What in the name of the Sovereigns?" she asked. Duke narrowed his eyes, burst out of the shadows and into the halls. Kit immediately followed and the rest of the team, confused as hell, scrambled to go find out what had the resident thieves so riled up. The door to the room Briana had been placed in was wide open and the thief princess was laying on the bed barely breathing. Kit crouched and went to pouch on the bed, only to be knocked back.

"What the hell?" Wildwing asked. Ryann hissed loudly from just inside the door.

"Ryann? What's going on?" Duke demanded.

"It's the same as before. When he tried to kill you." she said. A harsh cackle erupted from the room.

"Still alive, it seems the rumors are true: you both have nine lives." a cold voice said. Kit yowled angerily as a red mist shimmered into view above Briana.

"Leave her out of this, your fight's with us." Duke snapped, pulling his saber from his shoulder and materializing the blade. Ryann stepped back and as she touched his saber, a dark flame flowed over it. Kit pounced into the air, did an acrobatic flip and slashed at the mist with her claws.

"You can't harm me feline." the voice laughed.

"No but he can. His saber is wrapped in dark fire." Ryann smirked. The mist descended towards her.

Duke slashed at the mist with his saber. "You're not welcome here in any form." he growled as the mist backed away.

"You've no right to order me away from this place Duke L 'Orange."

"Like hell I don't. This is my home and everyone here is under my protection. So I have every right to demand you leave!" he snapped. Kit arched her back and yowled her agreement.

The voice in the mist cackled again then said, "This is not over between us L 'Orange."

"I've heard that line before. Think you can actually deliver on it?" he smirked. The mist roared in rage before it disappeared completely. Slowly the shadows that had been surrounded the bed slipped away as did the dark flame on Duke's saber. Kit watched Ryann for a second before jumping up onto the bed.

"Princess?" she whispered. Briana stirred fitfully but didn't wake up. Gently she set a paw on her forehead and rested her ear againest her chest. "She's a bit warm but her breathing and heart sound normal." she announced.

"Stay with her until she wakes up." Duke told her.

"As you wish love." she purred, laying down at the head of the bed. Then he turned to Ryann, who was still cloaked in a shadow.

"I want to talk to you." he told her.

"As my master desires." she whispered, letting the shadow slip away and following him away.

_**Author: Okay to kinda clear things up. The Silver Falcon is a magic using group of assassins in the underground. The council is the group of leaders that even higher up than Duke in the Brotherhood & the Sovereigns are sorta their gods. LIka is Dagger's enchanted short sword. Dagger is one of Duke's older sister.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Crimson Moon

**_Author: Sorry for the wait Nosedivefan, but thanks for the patience. I own Kit, Ryann & Briana. Plus briefly mentioned characters who don't belong to Disney  
I've been in the process of moving so things have been hectic. R&R people. Flamer will end up with Ryann sicced on them. And trust me, she aint very nice. _**

Ryann wrapped her jacket closed as the wind continued to attempt to tear it away from her. "You're perfectly sure it was the same as before? When Skylar's brother not only betrayed but attempted to kill us?" Duke asked.

"Yes, the spell was woven the exact same way and the blood on the princess smelled just like then as well. Except..." she said.

"Except what?" he muttered.

"The spell was thick and the blood seemed stale... as if she had been under his control for some time." she whispered.

"Damn it!" Duke snapped. Ryann retreated into the shadows, well out of his reach. "I'm not going to take it out on you." he said in a measured tone.

"I've been told that before and was still betrayed." she reminded him.

He turned his sharp gaze to her and asked, "Have I betrayed you yet?"

"No Master. You haven't." she admitted.

"Then you have no reason to fear Me." he reminded her. She shook her head and slowly stepped out of the shadows.

Briana winced as she turned her head. "Ow." she groaned. A pair of gold eyes glowed brightly near the foot of the bed. "Kit?" she whimpered.

"You've been unwell princess." she whispered.

"Unwell?" she asked.

"You were possessed." the feline said.

"By who? How?" she demanded.

"The same man who had attempted to turn Skylar's older brother against us." she told her.

Briana narrowed her eyes and said, "Release me."

"Not until Ryann deems you well and untouched by the spell." Kit said. She sighed and settled back down.

"How many of us are here?" she asked after several minutes.

"You, Ryann, Duke and myself." Kit told her.

"Where are we?" she muttered.

"You don't remember?" she asked. Briana shook her head. Kit sighed heavily.

"Did I say or do anything to harm anyone?" she asked finally.

"Nothing that can't be forgiven." Kit said.

"Why would he want to use me to harm Duke?" she muttered.

"You are young and still in some pain over the lose of your father, therefore he saw you as a possible target. Your strong bond to Duke is no doubt what let him use you to get to him." The feline told her. The thief princess cringed at the thought of being controlled and used to hurt those she loved. "But it doesn't not mean you are weak, only that you are mortal just like the rest of us." She added firmly. Briana stared at her with heavy eyelids. "Sleep princess, I will wake you when Ryann comes." Kit whispered.

Duke smiled at the sight that awaited he and Ryann as the door to Briana's room slid open. The thief princess, though still bound, was sleeping peacefully and Kit was curled up right next to her. His lover's ears twitched and she uncurled, yawning as she did.

"She woke up very briefly then fell asleep again." She said.

"Is she hurt?" Duke asked.

"No, she was more so worried about if she had done or said anything to anyone." The feline admitted.

"It would be easier if she was unconscious." Ryann whispered.

"No." Duke said firmly.

"It is to be done only with her permission." Kit added.

The dark duck lowered her head submissively and whispered, "As my Master and his Lady wish." Kit looked down as Briana stirred.

Slowly she blinked and squinted into the light from the hall.

"How do you feel Briana?" Duke asked.

"Duke!" Briana chirped and tried to sit up. "Let me out please." she whimpered as the handcuffs jerked her back.

"Not until we're sure you're no longer until the traitor's spell." he told her. She sighed and leaned back against the bed.

Ryann stepped forward and whispered, "We shall soon see if the spell is gone." Briana stared at her with wide eyes.

Kit jumped off the bed and as she brushed by Ryann, whispered, "Do not harm her." Ryann moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

"Do not be frightened princess. Shadows are another form of darkness and it is darkness that protects our people." she said.

"It is our Creator and Deliverance." Briana whispered.

"It is all we are and everything we are not." Kit agreed.

"It is the moment we come into this world and the moment we leave it." Duke muttered.

"And in it we live and in it we shall die." they said in unison. Shadows erupted throughout the room, covering the walls, floor and ceiling like a writhing curtain of darkness. The red in Ryann's eyes disappeared, leaving only dark brown.

"Strip away any lies and reveal only the truth." she whispered. The shadows flowed around the room, dancing just over the bed. Briana stared in shock as the shadows swirled around Ryann. Her hair was ripped from it's ponytail by the shadows. Her head tilted back as they completely engulfed her like dark fire that didn't burn The teen stared speechless as Ryann dismissed the shadows with a wave of her claw hand. "She's safe."

All heads turned as the door to the Rec Room opened. Ryann strolled into the room silently. Nosedive cocked his head curiously as she passed him to perch on top of the one of the chairs. Duke and Kit walked in hand in paw, but oddly quiet. Then a fourth figure appeared and stood just inside the door.

Briana examined them silently as Duke said, "So that everyone can say they were properly introduced: this is Briana. Briana this is: Wildwing, Nosedive, Mallory, Tanya and Grin." All eyes widened when they fell on her. Her ash blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her dark tan feathers still held a small amount of adolescent fluffiness. Her dark blue eyes were the only clue to whatever hell she had gone through on Puckworld without her pair of guardians. Kit passed a paw over her hair lovingly as the teen adjusted the sleeve of her shirt. The gold flared sleeve shirt along with the cream skirt and boots had been loaned to her by Kit.

"Things will be better here." Kit assured her.


End file.
